<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want for Christmas is You, No Really. by sczrhead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836605">All I Want for Christmas is You, No Really.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sczrhead/pseuds/sczrhead'>sczrhead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of FicMas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>25 Days of Fic-mas, 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Again, Alternate Universe - no Wizarding War, Harry and Draco never fought on opposite sides of a war, Harry is Confused, Himbo Harry Potter, In which, M/M, Mistletoe, No Beta, Overthinking, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Secret Santa, They just never became friends until after hogwarts, just lots of good intentions, most likely, no brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sczrhead/pseuds/sczrhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Days of FicMas Prompt One: I drew your name for Secret Santa and I have no idea what to get you because we don't really know each other very well. On the day of the gift exchange, I pull you aside and ask you want you want and that I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything. You pull me under the mistletoe and now we're kissing?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of FicMas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want for Christmas is You, No Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This prompt was made by lockscr33ns.tumblr.com like five years ago but I died when I saw it. I love it so much. I have a few other prompts by them I plan to post through the season, so here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry watched the hat go around the room excitedly waiting his turn to take a name for Secret Santa. There really wasn't anyone that he would be upset about getting he thought, maybe Draco, but only because they haven't really ever gotten to know each other since he joined this particular group of friends. He was brought in by Pansy, who first became friends with Hermione through work. Hermione then introduced Pansy, and once everyone warmed up to her, Pansy brought in her boyfriend Blaise as well as Draco. They were all nice and everything, Harry often kicked himself for never having the gall to introduce himself to any of them when they went to school together, but it all seemed to work out well in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He watched Draco pull out a name across the room, smile to himself, and pass the hat onto Luna who was standing next to him waiting her turn. Harry smiled softly, wondering who Draco got and if he was nervous or excited about whoever it is. When the hat finally made it's way to him there were only three slips of paper left and all Harry could think was hopefully it wasn't Draco because he truly had no idea what he could possibly get the man who can get anything. He reached in his hand and pulled out one of the slips of paper, extremely nervous, he decided to pass the hat to Dean before opening it. When the hat was safe with someone else, Harry finally unfolded the paper and looked down, anxiety building to an all time high. He did in fact get Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry sighed, "Well," he thought, "I can't change it so I might as well figure something out for the guy." Harry looked up from the paper to the man whose name is on it. He smiled again as he watched him and Hermione laugh and talk about something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Finally everyone had received the name of the person that they would have to gift and the hat made it back to Hermione. When she realized why she was being handed the hat, Harry could tell she had had a few drinks and was a bit slow at the moment, she called everyone to attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Alright!” she shouted, to get everyone actually quiet, “Now that everyone has got their names, let’s not forget the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>important change of rules. You cannot ask anyone for help after what happened last year,” she sent a soft glare over in Ron’s direction, who, bless him, sheepishly grinned at his fiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Last year, Ron had gotten Seamus, but didn’t really know what to get him, so he went to Dean to ask for help, seeing as they’ve been together since Hogwarts. This resulted in Dean also telling Ron that he got Harry, and needed help with his gift. Dean and Ron then later on told Seamus and Harry who got them, and then Harry and Seamus told them who they got; thus resulting in everyone knowing who got who by Christmas when they were doing the gift exchange. Since then Hermione had been very adamant about no one asking for help whatsoever. That doesnt help out Harry much though, seeing as he has not even the faintest idea of Draco Malfoy could want for Christmas, and if he started pushing a tentative friendship now it would look suspicious, wouldn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry stood there, watching Draco, unsure of what to do, should he go over and talk to him? He didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Draco, it would only be his second Secret Santa with this group, and his first one was already ruined by finding out who was getting him a gift prematurely, he didn’t want to do that again because what if then Draco wouldn’t want to participate anymore? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He started thinking about how Secret Santa would be without Draco. It wouldn’t be too different, afterall he had only been doing it with the group for a year, he hadn’t made any lasting impact yet. But what if he wouldn’t want to come to any of the get togethers they all had because his Secret Santa had been ruined twice in a row? He wouldn’t want to come to the New Years parties anymore, or their Halloween parties, and Harry would be so upset because he had been wanting to pluck up the courage to ask the man for a New Years kiss one of these times, he just hasn’t gotten drunk enough to really excuse it yet. He decided then, that no, he would not change how he has been with Draco, because he couldn’t not have the chance to maybe someday kiss Draco into the new year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry shook his head, he barely knew the guy. They were casual friends at best, and at worst, they had mutual friends and so they bumped shoulders at the same parties. There was no reason for Harry to so desperately want to kiss the guy to where he decides that not talking to him is the best route, but there it was. Plain and simple, Harry did not want to talk to Draco because what if something went wrong and he wouldn’t be able to kiss him at some point. Harry knew and understood perfectly well, that chances are, he would never kiss Draco Malfoy for many reasons, and often Harry listed them off in his head, usually to push himself to date other people and not spend the rest of his life pining after someone but where’s the fun in that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     So Harry left the party at the end of the night not having said a word to Draco unless it was something that would be usually expected, like saying goodbye, and it was not weird, Harry always said goodbye to Draco. Harry knew that because he did in fact keep a mental tab of almost everything he says to Draco and when. Just in case he needed to call back on anything that might be of importance. And no, Harry already tried, there was nothing in his short memories of exchanges with Draco that could point him to a good, no, excellent gift for Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry literally spent the entire month of December, running through gift ideas, going to stores only to leave after hours of looking at every possible thing he could give Draco, and no luck. When the day for the gift exchange came he was so nervous to show up empty handed, this was the man who he had had the biggest crush on forever, and he was showing up with no gift for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When the exchanging of gifts started, Harry watched Draco give Ginny her gift, it was a chain, and in each loop of the chain, it had one of her memorable scores during her games playing. Harry groaned, of course he was good at thinking of gift ideas, he was perfect at everything. He sighed and stood up from the couch he had been sitting on and went over to Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, could I speak to you in private?” Harry asked, fidgeting with his fingers and looking down. He was always absolutely stunned by Draco’s beauty, especially when it was standing right in front of him looking very confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Uh yeah,” Draco said, eyebrows furrowed, “Let’s step outside?” he took Harry’s hand and brought him to the back porch of Ron and Hermione’s house. “What’s up Harry? Is everything okay?” he asked, obviously very concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry understood why, this was obviously very out of character for him to be pulling Draco aside like this, “Er, yeah, kinda?” he began, fidgeting and looking down once again, “Well you see, I actually picked you for Secret Santa, and I actually uh don’t have anything for you,” Harry said, lamely, but then his eyes widened and he started shaking his hands in front of him, like he was erasing a thought before it could form, “Not for lack of trying though! Believe me I did try, I just have no idea what you would want for Christmas, I don’t know you at all, you know?” Harry wanted to stop talking, he really did, but he just kept going and going, watching Draco’s face turn from hard and concerned to soft and smiling, and suddenly Harry feels himself being pulled into a hug. “Uh, did I do something Draco?” Harry asked, confused about this sudden change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh Harry, you’re so sweet, I know what you could give me for Christmas though,” Draco said, pulling back from the hug to look at him, but he still had his hands on Harry’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Really?” Harry asked, very excited, “Anything Draco, I don’t want you to feel left out, I’ll bring it to you immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Draco just chuckles a bit and shakes his head, “Look up.” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry looked up and saw a rather familiar sight, there was mistletoe growing down to where he and Draco were. Harry could almost laugh about how similar, but vastly different these situations were. But that still doesn’t answer the question of what he was getting Draco for Christmas and Harry told him so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Draco just rolled his eyes, “You really are quite thick, aren’t you Harry? I want you for Christmas,” Draco said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     And before Harry could truly process what Draco had just said, he was being kissed. By Draco. By Draco Malfoy himself! Harry smiled into the kiss and pulled Draco closer, cupping his hands on his cold cheeks. He finally got to kiss Draco Malfoy, and though it wasn’t on New Years with all of his friends counting down the last few seconds of the previous year, it was still finally a kiss. And then that’s when it finally clicked that Harry was what Draco actually wanted for Christmas. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I'm kinda nervous about this one, I felt like I wrote Harry and Draco very out of character but oh well, I'm honestly trying to get my word count in before Christmas and this seems like a promising way to do it. <br/>So I should be posting a new fic every day until Christmas, I'm not sure if it will all be Drarry, but it will def be most Drarry. <br/>Follow my tumblr sczrhead.tumblr.com for updates! And have a lovely holiday season!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>